It's been awhile
by Ayame Ito
Summary: It's been a year since Vash went to fight Knives. One day Meryl gets attacked at a pub and is saved by a golden haired stranger. Is it Vash or someone else?
1. Waiting

Hey guys! This is my first fic I've ever written...so... Flames are completely welcome as long as they provide some constructive criticism. But please...go easy on me..alright?

Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun...some person in another country does...

Chapter One: waiting...

* * *

Meryl sat in Vash's bed, tears flowing from her eyes. She clutched to his pillow, trying to regain any scent that may still be left. It had been a yearsince Vash went off to confront his twin. There had been no word from him or anyone else. Usually, she could always pinpoint his location by hearing from another town that had been torn apart by the humanoid typhoon. She and Milly would always run to the town and find the goofy-faced broomhead saving the day. She missed him more than anything. He brought life and fun to her work-aholic induced life. With Vash gone, Meryl seemed to be drained of any life force she once had. She took an absence from her Insurance job and now worked as a waitress in a local pub. It wasn't a glamorous job in the least but it brought money into the household. She spent the rest of her time cleaning the house and cooking for Milly whenever she got a break from her work. Milly was the same as always even with Wolfwood dead. She was just as cheery and aggrivatingly optimistic.

"Meryl, are you there," Milly said as she edged herself through the door. Her eyes traveled to the lump on the bed," Oh Meryl."

"Don't give me that look Milly," Meryl sniffled while trying to put on a smile,"I am perfectly fine. No need to worry...no need at all."

Milly walked over her and sat on the bed embracing her friend, "It's okay to cry Meryl. I know you miss him. I do too. He will come back Meryl. He would never leave you," Milly smiled," You know Vash...He never comes back when he supposed to but he's a good man. I'm sure that for whatever the reason for him being late, there is a reason behind it, right?"

"Yes...I guess you're right. But I am so kicking his ass the minute he gets back. If he thinks he's getting away with this stunt he is wrong!"

Milly chuckled," haha. Now there is the Sempai I know and love! Now come on girl! Perk up and get to work! I don't want any slackers! heeheehee"

After Milly had left the room Meryl got on her "uniform" (resembling a maid's outfit) and headed off for work. She could already her boss screaming.

"WHERE IS THAT DAMNED GIRL! She should have been here 30 minutes ago!"

As if on cue Meryl hurried through the door. "I'm right here Boss! Sorry...I got caught up in some personal business," she said, giving an apoligetic smile.

"Well don't let it happen again or it'll come out of your paycheck," the boss bellowed," I'm not paying you to take your own time."

Meryl quickly grabbed her notepad and went around taking orders. She quickly dismissed her distress and got in her work attitude. If there was one thing Meryl was good at, it was working even if she was in a crashed emotional state. The day passed quickly and it was almost time to return home. Today it had been mostly the regulars except for a new man with long, dirty blonde hair and a long brown coat. But he just kept to himself in the corner so she just took his order and then let him be. Only a few more orders to go now.

Meryl walked over to a group of men at a table. They looked to be passing through from another town. She could tell by their exterior that they were rough men. Meryl wasn't alarmed in the slightest. She was used to these type of men passing through. They were usually too drunk to cause too much trouble besides...she would be leaving soon anyways, "So, what can I get you gentlemen?"

A middle-aged man spoke first. His teeth were yellow and decayed and his face seemed to be darkened by his black whiskers. "We'll have a round of whiskey!"

Meryl started to walk off when she felt a rough hand slap her behind and a voice leer," And I think we'd like to throw you around also."

Meryl growled," I kindly ask that you keep your paws off of me. That's not the way you treat a lady, do you?"

You could easily see the anger start to build up in her. The man quickly stood up and grabber her by her wrists, making Meryl drop her notepad and grimace. He spoke again, but this time with his face closer to hers and the stench obnoxiously spreading from his mouth," No...this is how I treat short, little bar wenches like yourself."

He pressed his mouth hard against Meryls in an obvious attempt to show off in front of his friends. Meryl desperately tried to escape from his grasp but he continued to press harder. She couldn't even reach for her pistols. In a last attempt to get away she screamed for help before she eventually blacked out.

_Vash_

* * *

...that wasn't too bad was it?...well...I hoped you liked it...so...PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. We'll be needing doughnuts

Hey guys! This is the second chapter! Yeah...I know you're all excited. I am. I'm seriously proud of myself...which is sad because this whole thing is a little rushed because I have no patience and because I have to leave time for homework...I promise to make the best chapter better...so...please don't stop reading

Disclaimer: No I do not own Trigun...or Vashie-poo...but I wish I did...because then I could keep him in my closet.

Title: It's been awhile...

Chapter 2: We'll be needing doughnuts.

Meryl awoke moments later. She opened her eyes drowsily and examined the scene around her. She was still in the pub and all the floor was covered with several men who seemed to have been knocked out. Meryl gasped. The events came rushing back through her head: the man grabing her, pressing his alchohol ridden lips against hers, and her screaming for help. She started to try to get up when she realized that she was in the arms of someone. She frightenly looked up when her eyes where met with a pair of shining blue eyes. A tear rolled down her face. _Is it...It can't be..._

Above her stood the man she had seen earlier. It looked just like Vash except his hair was down past his eyes. His face was slightly dirty and unshaven. His once bright red coat was ruined with dirt and rips. But he had those same blue eyes.

"V,...Vash?"

He shook, almost as if he was suprised to see her voice. A million emotions went through his face, like he was pondering. His solemn mouth started to form into a slight smile," Yes,...Meryl...it's me. I'm back. It's been awhile."

Meryl squealed happily and through her arms around him, crying, She felt his arms slowly tighten around her. The abrubtly she backed up leaving a startled Vash. And just when he looked about to say something, her fist connected with his face, knocking him back quite a bit.

He screamed," What was that for you sp-I mean WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

Meryl cried back at him angrily," Why did you have to stay away so long you broomhead? You left me-...I mean us all alone for a whole year without a single hint that you might still be alive?"

He lowered his head,"It just took longer than expected. A lot of things happened while I was gone. But all that matters is that I made it back...to you."

Meryl blushed and stammered. She couldn't wait to tell Milly that their Vash was back. Her Vash...wait...Milly! "Oh! We need to get going. It's way over time to get home and Milly will be worried. She'll be really happy to see you. Real quick. Will you be staying here...or are you just planning on leaving in the middle of the night?"

He gave a smile," I told you I'm back..." He paused like he it was hard for him to get the answer out," for good..."

"Good," she gave him a smile," Then let's get going!"

* * *

"Milllllllllllllllllllly! I'm home," Meryl said as she opened the door.

Milly came running and threw her arms around the little woman," Sempai! Where have you been? Did someone give you trouble at the pub? I was so worried!"

In the middle of hugging her, Milly looked up in shock. Then a wave up happiness filled her face. "Mr.Vash!"

Milly grabbed Vash next and hugged him hard enough to choke him. Vash said in breaths," Please...Let...Go..."

She let go and gave him an apologetic smile, "Sorry Mr.Vash. It's just been so long! I'm happy to see you!"

Meryl looked at the both of them. Everything was the way it supposed to be. Vash was here. So she wouldn't have to cry anymore. She turned to him, "Well Vash...it looks like you've missed out on a long over due shower. Why don't you go take one while Milly and I cook supper? It's the second door on the right down the hall."

He nodded and walked off while Milly looked at him strangely.

"Mr.Vash is acting strange. Not at all cheery like he used to."

Meryl pondered on it for a few seconds but decided to forget about it," Well...he's probably been through a lot...I guess we'll just have to give him some time."

She turned away and walked towards the kitchen. Meryl decided that she really needed to make this dinner special...for Vash. She needed to do something that she knew would cheer up Vash. _Wait. What does Vash love more than anything?_

"Milly?"

Milly turned to look at her, questioningly," Yes Meryl?"

"I need you to go to the shop at the corner and pick up something for me."

"Sure. What do you need?"

" I think we'll be needing doughnuts."

* * *

That was it! Please tell me what you thinkj...I won't know how bad this it unless someone tellsme so please REVIEW!  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...okay...now that I have that out of my system 


	3. Autthor's Note

As you know... I haven't updated in a long while. And it'll still be awhile before I update again. I have mono, so I'm not able to get on the computer as much. Just bed rest for me! I apologize and hope that you forgive me. I should be able to update next week though!


End file.
